Kandi Nakashima
Kandi Nakashima '''is an 11 year old girl and middle sister of the three Nakashima girls. She grew up in Misora, Japan, and is a dokkan apprentice. She was created by Bga4ever10. Bio Appearance Kandi has dull-brown hair worn straight down with neatly brushed to the left bangs and a very long strand framing her right cheek held back with a purple hair clip. Her eyes are purple. She wears a pair of purple overalls, over a lavender long sleeved shirt and slip on shoes. Her pajamas are purple striped pajama shirts and pants. When she goes swimming she wears a purple one piece. For fancy events she wears dresses very similar to the ones Hazuki's mother would buy for her, but purple. Usually on Halloween she will dress in a bear suit. Personality Kandi is the middle sister and known by most to be pretty dim-witted and doesn't seem to know what she's doing most of the time. She is lonely, but because of her personality it isn't very obvious. She does have one friend however, Hiromi Arai. Kandi is a C student because while she does badly normally, she gets surprising scores during test. Do to picking very random, but usually right answers! Kandi is kind of a bully as well and is responsible for Kimiko's fear of pools/big amounts of water because she often taunted her. She likes little kid/baby shows, Candy, and stuffed animals. But she hates current age shows, celery, and dresses. She is afraid of the dark, butterflies, and surprise/screamer videos. Apprentice Witch Kandi is the lavender ojamajo, which is a much lighter shade then Onpu's color. She is known to be terrible at magic, unlike her sisters. Even as far as being on a Doremi level of bad. Much like her friend and younger sister, she is in the Dokkan stage and isn't the slightest bit envious that she does so poorly! * Transform: Pretty Witchy Kandi Chi! * Spell: Suyuma Ichibua Siniyan * Magical Stage: Suyuma ichibua annoyingly! (Urusaku) Kandi's crystal ball is Lavender-colored, and resembles a piece of Candy. Her fairy is Didi, who is lavender colored also and looks very similar to Kandi. She has the same personality. Background Due to her position of being the middle child, Kandi is somewhat ignored. Possible due to this that as a child she was always a jerk to Kimiko and was known to have no friends until she turned 8 when she finally gained one, Hiromi. Unfortunately, this was only because Hiromi felt bad for Kandi. Family '''Shinju Nakashima:''' The oldest sister of the three girls. She revealed herself to be a full witch after Kimiko became an apprentice. She lied to her family, saying she had moved to the U.S, but she was actually living in the Witch World. Her color is Navy blue and she looks similar to Kimiko. Though her hair is shown to be brighter, and curled. She is known as Jeweli Mull in English. She is currently 20. '''Kimiko Nakashima:''' Kandi's younger sister. She became an Ojamajo before Kandi did and was the one who made Kandi into one. This happened because Kimiko told Kandi before Shinju could tell her not to. She is the Maroon Ojamajo, with dirty blonde hair, a maroon tee over a gray striped long sleeved shirt, dark jeans, and maroon tennis shoes. Also, she has maroon eyes. '''Mr. and Mrs. Nakashima: Their parents. Due to Shinju telling them she was moving to the U.S, they renamed themselves and their daughters. Giving them English names and learning the language. Though they are still referred to their Japanese names. Mr. Nakashima has brown hair and purple/red eyes, while Mrs. Nakashima has blonde hair and maroon eyes. Kimiko and Shinju take after their mom in appearance, while Kandi takes after her father. They have jobs which make them travel. Before Shinju left, she was in charge of Kimiko and Kandi. But now, Kandi is in charge of Kimiko (even though Kimiko usually ends up having to watch Kandi while they're away). Trivia * In the dub/Magical Doremi she is known as Katrina Mull. Gallery Doremi's_uniforms_and_casual_clothes.png Kancrystal.png|Kandi's crystal Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Purple Eyes Category:Ojamajo